


Canine

by gumamela



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Girl Jisu, F/F, Fluff, Jisu whipped for Yeji, Poetic Jisu, Vocalist Yeji, Yeji has beautiful teeth, yejisu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumamela/pseuds/gumamela
Summary: Jisu attends the university festival and watches the band close out the event. She finds herself staring at the band's vocalist and falls for her teeth
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Hwang Yeji
Kudos: 15





	Canine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Yeji's beautiful set of teeth lol this is a short one

Maybe if I hadn't seen you, I wouldn't have fallen in love with you. Maybe that's an exaggeration. Maybe I just admire you. Or is it infatuation? It doesn’t matter because when my eyes landed on you, I could've sworn I heard my heart sigh inside my chest. 

Your band closed out the university festival. I had already known about you before but never really paid much attention. Not until I was front and center of your performance, so close I could see the sweat running down your face. You were up on stage, guitar in hand, microphone in the other, a smile that brightened up the whole room. 

I was drawn by your teeth. 

That's kind of weird but you have beautiful teeth. When your lips parted and you smiled, flashing your teeth to the crowd, I couldn't think of anything else but how your canines peeked, pointed and attractive. And then you poked your tongue out, running it across your pearly whites before resting the tip on your peeking canine. And then you smirked. You took my breath away. 

I had disregarded your guitar playing then - which was surprising because I'm a sucker for guitarists - too blinded by how your teeth were shining. You smiled even wider to the crowd and a cute dimple appeared on your cheek. 

And then you opened your mouth and sang. I thought it was my new favourite sound. At that point, my heart didn't just sigh, it danced. It followed the rhythm of your voice and swayed with the music. You've managed to restart my very dormant heart. 

My eyes then trailed to your face, slowly admiring every feature. And I noticed your eyes. Are you possibly a god? I wonder how I never noticed you before. You’re way too beautiful to be ignored. Your eyes slant upward, sharp, alluring and cat-like but softens as they disappear when you smile! I couldn't help but stare. 

I wanted to memorize the colour of your eyes - every speck, every shade - but I couldn't tell. It's something like dark brown that turns a little lighter against the light? I just know that they were beautiful at first sight. 

I was staring for too long that I failed to realize the dark circles and the bags under your eyes. I thought that maybe you were tired from juggling your band and studies, but your energy said otherwise. The way you hyped up the crowd was electrifying. It had given me goosebumps. 

I lingered a little too long on your face that I almost drowned out your singing. I decided to focus on your voice so I stared at your mouth again. I began to smile because at that moment, when I studied your mouth, I decided that I love the way it moved. My heart leapt because I had the sudden urge to kiss you. Call it a fangirl moment or whatever. But you were magnetic. You pulled me in.

I love how your mouth curved when you sang. I love how you formed the words, how it opened to a certain degree and curled adding emphasis to every note. I love how it stretched to the sides and I couldn't help but wonder how my name would form around your mouth when you call me. 

_Jisu_. 

I couldn't help but wonder how you would say it. I could only imagine. And I really wanted to kiss you because you have beautiful lips and a beautiful set of teeth. 

If I press my lips against yours, would it capture it in a way that you would encase it against your own? Or would you curl your lips against mine and smile briefly before capturing it again? 

The longer I looked at you, the more things I noticed. Your skin looked like porcelain, devoid of any flaws. Milky white and smooth, I wanted to reach out and caress your face with the tips of my fingers. Maybe you are a god because I haven't seen someone as perfect as you. 

And I finally looked at the way your fingers glided on your guitar. How would they feel intertwined with my hands? Would it fit like a missing puzzle piece? I kind of wanted to feel the calluses on your fingers and I shivered at the thought of your rough fingertips playing with my tiny hands. 

I kept forgetting you were singing until you hit a falsetto. My ears perked at the sudden attack. And then you looked at me and pointed at me as the song was reaching its climax. That was it - you've captured me entirely. You've shaken up my heartstrings.

You are so beautiful. Nevermind that I fell for your teeth first because your voice lifted me off the ground. I was a goner. 

Say, do you want to fall in love with me and write a song about you and I?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading. I had fun writing an enamored Jisu. I had already posted this on twitter and decided to expand this story just a little bit more. Follow me on twitter @flowerforryu


End file.
